Tempête
by arwen666
Summary: Avez-vous déjà tenté de retenir du sable entre vos mains ? On a beau l’empoigner, il nous glisse toujours entre les doigts. On voudrait le façonner à sa manière pourtant il retourne toujours à sa forme initiale....


Avez-vous déjà tenté de retenir du sable entre vos mains

Avez-vous déjà tenté de retenir du sable entre vos mains ? On a beau l'empoigner, il nous glisse toujours entre les doigts. On voudrait le façonner à sa manière pourtant il retourne toujours à sa forme initiale.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma vie ne fut rien d'autre que du sable, incontrôlable, indomptable, sans que je ne puisse jamais la sculpter comme je le souhaitais, que ce soit ma vie dans cette odieuse famille disculpant sa cruauté à mon égard par le seul fait qu'elle subvenait à mes besoins élémentaires.

Ou bien lorsque que j'ai reçu ces lettres qui, je le savais au plus profond de moi, allaient changer ma vie. Elles étaient là par centaines, voletant dans les airs tels des flocons de neige, glissant entre mes doigts comme du sable fin, encore du sable, toujours du sable.

A mon arrivée dans le monde magique, j'ai cru que ma destinée allait enfin m'appartenir, chaque chose étrange qui s'était produite jusqu'à présent trouvait une explication et j'avais finalement le contrôle.

J'avais choisi mes amis, j'avais pu décider de ce que j'avais envie de faire, pourtant ce plaisir fut de courte durée car il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je comprenne que ma route était tracée depuis toujours. Une maudite prophétie avait scellé mon destin depuis longtemps déjà et je ne pouvais lutter contre ça.

Tout au long de ces années, j'ai été humilié, traité de fou et pire encore, la triste impression de ne servir qu'à répandre le malheur autour de moi. J'étais celui qui avait survécu et je devais sauver le monde sorcier, même si cela impliquait que je perde une à une les personnes que j'aimais.

Et puis je l'ai vaincu lui le Mage Noir en personne, je suis devenu le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, une idole pour la génération future. J'ai vu mon histoire racontée et déformée, je suis devenu un héros sans défaut et sans reproche.

J'ai vu autour de moi les gens évoluer, se remettre des pertes douloureuses engendrées par la guerre, et j'ai désespérément tenté d'en faire de même, renvoyant avec Ginny l'image du bonheur, un bien-être factice, une simple comédie dont je voulais me convaincre qu'elle me comblait.

Ma douce et tendre Ginny si farouche, si volcanique, si pleine de vie tentant vainement d'en insuffler un peu dans la coquille vide que j'étais devenu. La culpabilité me rongeait à l'idée de lui imposer cet enfer mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter, elle était le dernier rempart, le souvenir d'une époque révolue où je pensais que vaincre Voldemort résoudrait tous mes problèmes, avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'en avait jamais été la cause

Aujourd'hui, je suis là, dans ce dortoir qui fut le mien tant d'années, en train de revivre mes souvenirs, quand je _le_ vois surgir dans l'encadrement de la porte, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, il est souple et silencieux comme un félin mon ami, mon tout, mon Blaise. Blaise Zabini, fier et orgueilleux Serpentard, je l'ai méprisé toute ma scolarité et lui m'a superbement ignoré, nous sommes passés à côté l'un de l'autre pendant des années sans jamais véritablement se regarder.

Notre rapprochement récent date de la fin de la guerre, je n'ai jamais véritablement su s'il était partisan de Voldemort ou si son statut de Serpentard le cataloguait d'office dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que je sais c'est qu'aucune marque ne souillait son avant-bras et ça me suffit de savoir qu'il n'a pas, gravé dans sa chair, ce signe de dévotion envers le tyran du monde sorcier.

Nous sommes devenus amis par hasard, un jour où j'errais l'âme en peine sur le Chemin de Traverse, me rappelant avec nostalgie l'époque désormais si lointaine ou je l'avais parcouru aux côtés de Hagrid, mon géant de tendresse. Nous nous sommes croisés et pour la première fois nous nous sommes parlé. Peut-être parce que je me sentais seul et que lui aussi.

Ron et Hermione étaient bien trop absorbés par leur histoire naissante pour m'accorder leur attention, je ne leur en veux pas je sais qu'un amour comme le leur ne peut être qu'exclusif comme l'étaient leurs nombreuses disputes mais ma solitude me pesait. Quant à lui, il était plus que seul, il était blessé, ses amis étaient en fuite ou à Azkaban, les gens le fuyaient considérant que son appartenance à la maison au serpent pour symbole suffisait à faire de lui un traître. Là où moi j'avais été d'emblée placé du côté de la lumière, lui avait de suite rejoint celui de l'ombre. La vie de Blaise aussi était de sable elle lui glissait entre les doigts, il ne la contrôlait pas.

C'est certainement le fait que notre situation soit différente et paradoxalement, semblable qui a provoqué notre amitié si improbable et soudaine. Nous étions jumeaux et même plus, la moitié d'une seule personne, l'ombre et la lumière.

Alors on s'est revu, tous les jours d'abord dans un café et ensuite chez lui, on s'est raconté nos vies, je lui ai parlé de mon sentiment d'impuissance face à la prophétie, et lui sa souffrance face aux rumeurs sur sa mère et ses prétendus empoisonnements sur ses multiples maris, nous étions sincères, sans faux-semblant la pudeur n'étant pas de mise entre nous. Je ne vivais que pour ces moments, où j'étais enfin heureux et dont je repartais apaisé pour quelques heures, et je voyais dans son regard qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à le voir comme plus qu'un simple ami ? Je ne sais pas… peut-être quand j'ai commencé à le regarder bien intensément que l'on ne devrait regarder un ami, ou quand je restais éveillé la nuit en pensant à lui, à ses yeux perçant tels deux perles dorées et pures. , à son sourire énigmatique, à sa peau couleur chocolat et aux reflets ambrés qu'elle prenait à la lueur du feu, ou quand j'ai commencé à penser à lui chaque fois que je touchais Ginny imaginant que c'était lui que je caressais avec lenteur.

Au fur et à mesure il s'est imposé dans ma vie, dans ma chair et sans le vouloir, sans le comprendre, sans le savoir, j'ai aimé cet homme passionnément, farouchement, aveuglement.

Je suis allé chez lui le soir où Ginny m'a quitté épuisée et incapable de supporter ce simulacre de vie que nous partagions plus longtemps. Je l'ai regardée partir immobile la culpabilité et le soulagement m'envahissant. Je n'ai pas attendu une minute avant de courir jusqu'à son appartement, poussé par une impulsion qui me dépassait.

Il n'a pas était surpris de me voir arriver, je crois qu'il avait compris bien avant moi que nous avions quelque chose à vivre ensemble et qu'il attendait simplement que je me décide.

Quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ginny, il n'a rien dit, il s'est juste approché de moi, a posé sa main chaude et puissante sur ma joue en une tendre caresse avant de la laisser glisser sur ma nuque et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues ont explosées en moi, des myriades d'émotions qui déferlaient dans la coquille vide que j'étais, puissantes et diverses mais ne portant qu'un seul nom : Blaise.

Qu'il est dur de se dire que ce que l'on vit paraît anormal aux yeux du monde quand cela nous remplit d'une joie si pure que l'on ne peut tolérer de l'associer à une image de perversion !

Et alors que je suis là, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire béatement quand je le vois adossé à cette porte si beau, si fort et tellement à moi. Je crois qu'il voit dans mes yeux ce que je pense de lui a l'instant même et une flamme de désir traverse son regard. C'est lui qui a tenu à ce qu'on revienne sur les lieux de notre adolescence, pour pouvoir les redécouvrir ensemble, portant un regard neuf sur ce que l'on connaissait déjà si bien. C'est un comme un pèlerinage sur un lieu qui a bercé notre adolescence, où nous avons connu nos plus grandes joies et nos plus grandes peines, sceller notre avenir en revisitant notre passé ensemble.

Il me regarde, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, et j'éclate de rire quand il me fait savoir que les dortoirs des Gryffondors sont bien plus confortables que ceux des Serpentards. Je ris de bon cœur, comme toujours avec lui, il est le seul qui puisse provoquer en moi des réactions si pures et franches.

A la vue de mon hilarité, il s'avance vers moi de cette démarche chaloupée qui n'appartient qu'à lui et je comprends alors qu'il a décidé de me faire taire à sa manière et rien qu'à cette idée je glousse fortement. Oui, Harry Potter glousse, parce que j'aime cet homme et les fourmillements qu'il arrive à faire naître en moi de son regard sombre.

A genoux devant moi, il m'attrape violemment et plaque son corps contre le mien avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens, et quand je lis dans son regard brûlant, je sais alors qu'il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui et tous les mots que l'on pourrait se dire semblent bien fades comparés à l'intensité du message silencieux que nous partageons.

Le contact de ses lèvres me chavire toujours autant, je ne m'en lasse pas et lorsque d'un mouvement brusque, je le fais basculer sous moi, je sens ma jouissance proche tellement toutes ces émotions m'électrisent. Son pull atterrit au sol sans ménagement et je peux enfin laisser courir mes doigts sur sa peau nue. Je m'enivre de son odeur musquée si virile, de son torse dur et lisse, je déguste sa peau étonnamment sucrée pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant, elle a le goût du pain d'épice et je ne me lasse jamais de la goûter. Je m'émerveille de ce corps taillé dans l'ébène si semblable et pourtant si différent du mien et c'est juste normal tout ça.

Il passe lui aussi ses mains puissantes sous ma chemise alors que nos langues et nos souffles se mêlent intimement, il taquine mes tétons et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres lorsque je suis saisi de frissons incontrôlables. Avec force, il me renverse sous lui et lorsqu'il se positionne sur moi et qu'il bloque mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, je vois alors la fierté qui l'habite à l'idée d'exercer cette fascination sur moi parce qu'au fond de lui, il reste ce fier et orgueilleux Serpentard.

Lascivement, j'ondule du bassin et quand je le sens tressaillir et qu'il plonge son regard troublé dans le mien, je comprends alors que lui aussi est torturé par ce désir presque animal qui nous animent. Nos vêtements se trouvent rapidement éjectés de ce cocon de chaleur, nos mouvements sont fiévreux et empressés, je sens que je perds pied alors que ses caresses se font plus dures et plus brutales, je me sens fragile et fort à la fois entre ses bras. Je m'entends l'implorer de me libérer de ce supplice et lorsque enfin il se glisse en moi je pousse un cri de délivrance dont je pourrais rougir si mon esprit n'était pas embrumé par le plaisir.

Je suis submergé par les vagues de plaisir que ses va et viens profonds provoquent en moi, c'est une jouissance indescriptible que de l'enserrer au creux de mon corps et de sentir chaque infime vibrations de son sexe. Il étouffe ses cris contre mon épaule et se fait plus rapide, son corps est tendu à l'extrême au dessus du mien, il semble pétri dans de l'acier et ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes sombres quand il les plonge dans les miens. La danse fougueuse de nos deux corps nous entraîne dans des territoires inconnus, le plaisir charnel contrôle nos sens et nous nous abandonnons sans retenu à ces sensations divines.

Quand l'extase explose en nous et nous fauche en plein vol, il s'écroule sur moi à bout de souffle, son corps massif est lourd contre le mien et je le garde encore en moi le plus longtemps possible.

Plus tard, alors que nous sommes tous deux allongés, je laisse encore une fois mes pensées dériver, ma vie ne fut rien d'autre que du sable, incontrôlable, indomptable sans que je ne puisse jamais la sculpter comme je le souhaitais et finalement c'est peut-être ça le bonheur.


End file.
